Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 13
Episode 13 - Reaming the Aeschylus Part 2; The Additional Enreamenation Spacedate: 4257.080.09.25 After spending a Few Additional Minutes Searching the First Mate's and Captain's Quarters, the Noobs discovered a couple of Additional Items of Note, specifically enough Proto-Type Self-Applying Armor Repair Knitters to Repair Everybody's Armor Back Up to Full and Some 'Mystic Consumable' Brownies of Mental Rejuvenation adequate to Re-Charge Everybody's MP as well! As Jason Continued to be Over-Worked, Braxxz Tagged Along as an Arbiter-Controlled NPC. Thusly Well-Prepared, the Squad proceeded to De-Virus the Port Forward Airlock of the Hub-Room with the Elevator in it. Surprisingly, it opened with a Loud Pop, revealing an HR5 Hard Vacuum within, the Chamber Beyond Clearly having been De-Pressurized! While this would Most-Likely have Proven Fatal to anyone Un-Protected, Delta Squad now Rocked their Various PRs adequate to Mostly Ignore It. Mostly, because the Intense Change in Pressure was more than enough to Suck the Marines through the Air-Lock and into what looked like some sort of Crew-Recreation Area, depositing them Roughly With-In. The Pressure Briefly Equalized around an HR3, but then Continued to Drop. Dusting themselves off, the Noobs proceeded to the Next Air-Lock, Disenvirusing It as per Standard Protocol as the Hazard Rating pushed back toward 5. Again it Popped Open Suddenly, the Pressurized Atmosphere in the Next Cabin Blasting the Noobs Back away from the Door, & Knocking Sprout and Ray-Mann on their Asses! As the Mist Swirled Dramatically Around their Silhouetted Forms, two more Ultra-Borg Emerged from within, a Shimmering Series of Energy Fields emanating from something behind them. These Borg were even more Fearsome than those Previously Encountered, attacking with Energy Cannons that were both Armor Piercing and Particle Disrupting, as well as either Sonic or Shock and PR Eroding. The last was particularly troubling in light of the Wildly Fluctuating Hazard Rating, but things went from Bad to Worse as the Ultra-Borg Queen moved in behind her Minions, the Shimmering, Rippling Energy Fields extending up to 3 Hexes away from her. The Marines tried to back away in an Orderly Tactical Withdrawal, but were delayed by Half the Party being Prone, and then the Hatch closed behind them! The Queen Opened Fire, Blasting away at Zorf with Her PD4 Shock6 -1 to PR Energy Cannon, Shredding his Armor. Things Once again Looked Dire as the Borgs began to Advance Forward into the Room, the Queen's Fields getting ever Closer to the Marines, until Braxx, no longer Level 1, was able to Miraculously Open Up the Aft Hatch. Regathering their Tactical Withdrawal, Delta Squad began to Fall Back, their RFs and PRs Withering under a Hail of Fire from the Ultra-Borgs. The Queen's Fields appeared to consist at least partly of a Layer with AC and RF, (which Zorf proceeded to set alight with his On-Going Burn). Her Borg Minions now delayed by various Commands and Enpronations of the Noob's Design, she Pressed Past Them into the room, starting to Envelope Delta Squad with her Three Tiered Aura. (It turned out that the 3 Hex Radius Field slowed Movement to 1, the 2 Hex Radius Field delivered a Force 6 Blast when you entered it, and the 1 Hex Radius Field had an HR 6 Property). Despite her Furious Onslaught, Sprout and Zorf Held the Door against her Advance, while Ray Set Up a Firing Position Back at the Intersection of the two Hallways by the Elevator, and Braxxz Broke into a Panel on the Wall to try a Deal with the Ever-Worsening Problem with the Environmental Controls. The Noobs Focused Fire on the Queen, escape now impossible with the Move Penalty she was Inflicting on them. Things were Looking Up when her AC / RF Field was finally depleted, (immediately before the Burn would've Taken Effect of course), but then she Armor-Pierced Sprout with her Misleadingly-Undersized Puny Twirly Claw, Delivering not only Massive Damage and PD4, but also Penetrating him with her Nanotubeuals, which proceeded to pump him full of some sort of (Probably Harmless?) Nano-Goo. At the same time, continuing to show a high level of Intelligence and Coordination, 2 more Borgs Flanked around from the other Hallway and caught Ray in a Wicked Crossfire! Spacedate: 4257.080.09.27 While Sprout enjoyed the Queens ANL, The rest of the Squad redoubled their efforts against her. After Several Rounds of taking the Full-Force of the Noob's Fire, eventually her multiple Layers of Fields, Armor, Hide and DC were Ablated Off, finally Dropping Her. In response, all of the lights on the Aeschylus Dimmed, followed by Sgt. Johnson on the Radio yelling "What the Hell was that!" The Noobs had no time to ponder however, as the remaining 4 Ultra-Borg, while Temporarily Stunned and seemingly Less Coordinated than previous, Continued their Assault. Sprout had spent much if the Fight one Hit away from Toast, and the Marines were Essentially Stripped of both their RFs and PRs by the end of the Encounter, but they eventually Emerged Victorious. Of course Ray and Zorf had both been Armor-Pierced, Penetrated and Nanotubeualized as well, but Braxxz managed to get the Environmental Systems working again before everybody Suffocated, then ran in Pistols Blazing just in time to Kill-Steal the last Borg. It was observed by the Players present that Braxxz as played by the Arbiter must be the Braxx who takes his Anti-Psychotics, whereas Braxxz as played as a PC must be the version that does not take his Meds? Spacedate: 4257.080.09.29 With their Operational Efficiency in Tatters, and with the hope that any remaining Ultra-Borg on the Other Levels of the Ship were no longer Acting in a Coordinated Fashion without their Queen, Sgt. Johnson ordered the Squad back to the Shuttle to Re-Supply. On the way, they noticed that the Bodies of the Ultra-Borgs that they had Previously Killed had Disintegrated into Molten Useless Puddles of Slag, and that the Freshly Killed Ones were also Rapidly Dissolving Away. Master Chief Scotty reported over the Tac-Com that at the exact moment the Noobs defeated the Ultra-Borg Queen, a Massive Tachyon Pulse was fired from the Aeschylus ' Com-Dish, aimed directly at the Sol-System Tachyon Node. Early analysis showed that the Transmission was heavily Infected with the new, more virulent version of the Virus, which Scotty dubbed the Ultron Virus v.2.0. He Further Hypothesized that the Borg Queen may in fact have Electronically Transferred her Consciousness immediately before her Host Body was destroyed, but said he needed more time to confirm or deny this theory. Episode 13 Epilogue A first for the Space Noobs Campaign, the All Night Combat! 7 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet